How A Messy Bet SHOULD have been
by LikeABossIsANinja
Summary: How I think "How To Rock A Messy Bet" should have gone. R


**How A Messy Bet SHOULD have been**

(Zander is not yet out of the bet)

Zander was looking into a cymbal in the band room all alone wiping everything off his face. "Zander? Are you looking at yourself in that cymbal!" Stevie said dramatically dropping her bag on the couch in the process. "Are you Stevie or Kacey in Stevie's body?" "I'm Stevie i- I mean Zander" "It's fine, if you don't tell anyone about the cymbal I'll let you have one. ONE" "THANK YOU! I'm Stevie idiot!" Stevie smiled and flopped onto the couch. Zander came over and sat next to her and put his arm around her. "How do you think the others are doing?" he asked "Terrible, Kacey will probably be dead by the time this bet's over along with Kevin and Nelson." she replied laughing a little. "So that leaves us." he said "Hey I said they'd be dead not out of the bet. And we're both technically out so how about.." Stevie had this evil glint in her eyes as she talked "I love it!" Zander said after she finished talking and then the "cat" meowed. "What the-!" Stevie and Zander ran out of the room almost colliding with Kacey. "Hey guys! I WOULD text you but you know, the BET and all so I decided to say it to you directly!" Kacey smiled evilly and Zander took a step back then the "cat" growled and Stevie and Zander exchanged a look and started running "WAIT! STEVIE! I CAN'T TEXT YO- Oooooohhhhh... Well played Baskara. Well played." Kacey walked in only to hear the "cat" growl again and ran out.

Zander's POV

Me and Stevie were sitting at lunch waiting for the others to arrive, putting the plan into action. We had wrapped their Furious Pigeons games in wrapping paper like a present and me and Stevie had gotten everyone with a cell phone (so the whole cafeteria) texting to torture Kacey to a breaking point. We were just sitting there casually when I felt something on my shoulder and when I looked I saw Stevie casually resting her head there smiling. "Why so smiley Evil genius?" "This will be bad for us in the end but pretty funny now!" she smirked and I laughed. Then Kacey entered the room and nearly fell down at the sight of all those "texters". "Something wrong Kacey?" I asked "Cell phones- Texts- What- THAT'S IT!" She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Stevie and I. 'Well played. But there's only 1 down! HA!' we just laughed at each other. "Hey Kevin! Nelson!" Stevie said motioning over to the table "We got you something" Stevie said smiling her best fake smile. They sat down and immediately un-wrapped the games and gasped looked at us horrified as we smiled "Happy cleaning boys." we said as they began playing. "Now it's between the inseparable Best Friends Zander and Stevie." Kacey laughed. "Oh no. Kevin and Nelson won the bet." the expression all of their faces was PRICELESS "We got out like 3 hours ago." I said.

Kacey's POV

Okay. They played dirty now I am plotting revenge. Then I remembered Stevie's deepest darkest secret. She had this HUGE crush on the one the only ZANDER ROBBINS! You can play dirty Baskara, but I play dirtier.

LATER THAT DAY

"Hey Zander" I said flirtatiously making sure he (and Stevie) caught on. "Hi Kacey..." Zander looked nervous about my tone. "What's wrong? Got a problem?" "No, So. What's up?" Zander was being himself again flirting back. "I was wondering if, you know, maybe you wanna go out sometime?" "Sure Kacey" Zander replied. I looked at Stevie and she looked hurt. Molly will be so happy about this! Oh yeah, I'm doing this for me and Molly! (A/N Sorry if you guys don't like Kacey's character right now, she does NOT want to clean the band room, but don't worry!) I sit like "Stevie-close" to him and Stevie is up and running out of the room. "What the-" Zander said looking worried about her. NOT intended. "She'll be OK, probably just her you know "Stevie-Senses" she isn't a sucker for romance." I say but Zander was gone and out the door in a split second taking off after Stevie. Crap.

Stevie's POV

I never thought I'd see the day when Kacey Simon my 4th best friend ever would betray me like that. Now I was all alone crying in the corner of the disgusting band room. I was talking to the "cat" for a few minutes when Zander burst through the door. "Stevie! Oh god you're OK" Zander was obviously worried about me. He came over and said "What's wrong?" "I just can't believe Kacey would do that to me! I told he something and she used it against me." I was crying even harder now "What do you mean?" "Oh, um nothing Zander." "Oh don't say that Stevie if it was nothing you wouldn't be crying in this dump." he said "OK, the thing is, um... I LIKE you Zander you know like LIKE like." I kept my eyes away from his until he pulled my head up to look at him. Then the thing I never thought would happen Zander KISSED me. Not like the stuff we do sometimes like a kiss on the cheek for like not even a full second but like on the LIPS and it was DEFINITELY over 1 second! "I like you too Stevie." and I smiled and hugged him tightly. and we walked out of the room as he held my hand in his. Then Kacey came running up to us like the zombie apocalypse started. "STEVIE! OH MY GOD I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'M A SORE LOSER YOU KNOW AND MOLLY AND THE BET AND-" I just gave her a hug tightly "It's fine Kacey. Just NEVER do that again or I'll-" "Introduce your bass to my face" Kacey finished my sentence and I smiled at her. "Oh and Kacey?" Zander piped up "Yeah?" "I'm gonna have to cancel on you. I won't cheat on my girlfriend." "Wait wha- OH! AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW! You and Stevie?" We just smiled as he rejoined our hands and showed them to her. "Aw!" Kevin and Nelson said pretending to cry only making us all laugh.


End file.
